


Bonnie Prince Josef (and the Pool Boy)

by Cat_Moon



Series: Half Breed: Season Two [16]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonshine and reminiscing on the anniversary of Josef's turning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonnie Prince Josef (and the Pool Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little piece. Started out one thing, the guys decided to make it another, then another… Tone changes, mood changes ahead. Subtitled by Josef muse; he finds it amusing. He has a demented sense of humor. Also keep in mind I’m not up on the way people talked in the 17th century (and they weren’t speaking English anyway) so I didn’t try too hard to make it sound “period.” 
> 
> Historical notes: In Northern Ireland, the given name Sean was pronounced Shane. The current spelling was a modernization. Just FYI: according to tradition, Vikings first came to Russia in 862. Josef is not based on any real figures in history. He’s the prince history doesn’t know existed. ;) Lastly, I did some research but not a huge amount, I generally took liberties to fit the story I was telling. This is pure fiction, not a historical piece.

**1624**  
  
  
Sean had heard the news of course, major events such as the burning of a whole city spread fast, even in those days before television and internet. Oslo hadn’t been there when he was alive, not in its present form. Still, he’d seen the maps and knew it to be close to his own place of birth. Perhaps that’s what bothered him about it, or perhaps it was just the reminder of how long it had been since he’d been back home that made the news hit him hard. In truth, there was no place he called home these days. It amused him, that a born explorer such as himself should mourn the loss, especially after six hundred years. It seemed that even rolling stones needed a home base from which to begin and end their journeys. Maybe that was why he found himself once again returning to Maximilian. His castle was the only home base Sean knew now. He had long ago ceased being intimidated by the elder vampire, for what little he ever had been. Max was his sire, his family now, and you didn’t choose your family. More times than not, you merely put up with them.  
  
There was a party, of course. Max was always throwing lavish affairs, attended by every notable and prominent person in the area, many of them vampires. This night he had been going on about some visitors to their town, apparently from the Romanovs. When Max was excited, Sean was suspicious.  
  
Sean stood beside his sire, surveying the crowd with indifference. Maximilian was in his glory, holding court and greeting arriving guests as if he were the Tsar himself. An aristocratic looking woman, turned in her middle years, spotted them and immediately made her way over. She was vampire and from the scent about Max’s age.  
  
“Good evening, Anna,” Max greeted, kissing her hand. “So good of you to grace our event with your presence.”  
  
“Maximilian, who is this stunning creature you’ve been keeping from me?!” she exclaimed, looking Sean up and down in a very thorough way.  
  
Sean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as Max slipped an arm through his. “Is he not? He is the best creature I have ever created.”  
  
“You have that correct,” Sean muttered, uncaring that the vampires could hear him despite the low volume.  
  
“Where have you been hiding him?” Anna continued, ignoring the breach of manners.  
  
“He has been out of the country, alas. We must let the young ones spread their wings.”  
  
 _What an arrogant bastard_ , Sean thought to himself. At 648, he was an elder in his own right. He now recalled why he avoided Max. Every now and again, after enough decades had passed, he would start to think perhaps his memories were faulty and Maximilian wasn’t as bad as remembered. It only took a short period of time in the vampire’s presence to remind him.  
  
“This is Sean Alexei,” Max introduced him to her. He dutifully took her hand and kissed it.  
  
“Sean. That is a very unusual name,” Anna commented.  
  
“The name is Irish,” he told her.  
  
“You do not look Irish to me,” she commented, eyes twinkling at him.  
  
“Perhaps looks can be deceiving,” Sean told her cryptically.  
  
“Well, I simply must go and talk with our mutual friend Gregory. I shall be back to chat with you later.”  
  
Sean watched her make her way across the ballroom, hoping she would forget the threat.  
  
“Ah, young master Josef,” Max exclaimed as another guest walked towards them.  
  
Sean recognized the look on his sire’s face with some concern. He’d seen it before, once too often. Max did like them young. That brought back thoughts of Lund though, and he didn’t want to think about him tonight.  
  
The man capturing Maximilian’s attention was quite young by the looks of him, perhaps only in his second decade of mortal life. Despite the innocent look though, his eyes were shrewd and his body that of someone who wasn’t a stranger to the things that makes men’s bodies strong and appealing. No doubt he was being trained, in preparation for leading armies.  
  
“It was most gracious of you to invite us to your party,” Josef said with a slight bow.  
  
“It is you who grace me with your presence,” Max returned. “Kynaz Josef Konstantin Romanov, may I present my protégé, Sean Alexei.”  
  
Josef’s attention shifted to Sean, and he felt the weight of that gaze measuring him. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
  
“The pleasure is mine,” Sean returned, taking the warm hand that was offered.  
  
“Enjoy the party,” Maximilian cut in, subtly but clearly ending the introductions and dismissing Josef. “Eat, drink. I think you’ll find the offerings quite delectable.”  
  
"I shall do that, thank you sir.” With a look at Sean that seemed to hold concealed amusement, Josef nodded to the men and moved into the crowd.  
  
Maximilian’s intent gaze followed the retreating form. “I think he shall be quite delectable too, don’t you?” he asked Sean.  


XXX  


Sean found himself watching Josef work the room. He was very suited to the role which may someday fall upon him. Some weren’t and they generally made bad rulers. After six centuries of watching them come and go, Sean could tell. Josef knew how to flatter those in prominent positions, and who wasn’t worth his time. His charm and intelligence were readily apparent. With experience and training, he would be a force for the world to reckon with.  
  
If Max lost interest quickly enough.  
  
It was a surprise for him to turn around and see Josef standing there, glass of champagne in hand. It wasn’t often someone could sneak up on the vampire, but his thoughts had distracted him.  
  
“Do you find the party fascinating, or boring?” Josef asked him with a small smile. “Or perhaps only certain parts of it hold interest?”  
  
Sean had the unsettling feeling the man had known he was being watched. Unfortunately, it was Max’s attention he should have noticed, and been wary of.  
  
“Every event always has some saving grace about it.”  
  
Josef smiled again. “Provided one is shrewd enough to recognize opportunities when they arise,” he agreed. “You have long hair,” he noted, nodding to the blond hair that was tucked under his suit coat.  
  
“Among my people it’s the fashion.” He picked up a glass of champagne from the table they were standing in front of, wishing for something a bit tastier to vampires.  
  
“And where are you from?” Josef asked with unconcealed curiosity.  
  
“Would I give away my secrets? I enjoy the mystery.”  
  
“And I enjoy solving them.”  
  
“Good luck to you then, sir,” Sean returned, saluting with his glass.  
  
“Luck is for fools and losers,” Josef decreed.  
  
Sean grinned. “Such confidence in one so young is usually followed by a fall.”  
  
“Maximilian implied you are countrymen,” Josef continued with the original subject, refusing to be distracted.  
  
“We have nothing in common,” Sean said firmly. “Our association is unfortunate but by necessity. I owe him a debt.”  
  
“Ah, an honorable man.”  
  
“What does a man have, without his honor?” Sean returned.  
  
“I wonder what sort of debt could make a man associate with one he finds so disagreeable.”  
  
“Curiosity can be a dangerous trait to have,” Sean warned. “However, since you are so inclined, perhaps you’d care to know the whispers about you?” he teased.  
  
“Since you have taken the time to listen to them, it would only be polite of me to say yes.”  
  
“They say you are a prodigy. Smarter than your teachers.”  
  
“True,” Josef agreed matter-of-factly.  
  
“But that you are in need of experience in the ways of life now,” Sean added with a grin.  
  
Josef’s cocky smile drooped a bit. “That will quickly be rectified. I intend to know everything life has to offer.”  
  
“Your ambition will serve you well. If your curiosity does not kill you.”  
  
Josef regarded him through narrowed eyes. “If you have something on your mind, perhaps you should speak it.”  
  
Sean paused, weighing the situation and choosing his words. “Sometimes the thing we think is opportunity is really the opposite. Telling the difference is something that comes from experience. There are charming devils that hide behind appealing masks. Their ulterior motives are not to be trusted.”  
  
“I am a master chess player,” Josef told him. “I am always aware of my opponents’ moves well in advance.”  
  
Maximilian appeared at that moment, touching Josef’s elbow. “Josef, there you are! You must come and meet Anna. I’ve been telling her all about you, and she is most anxious to be introduced.”  
  
 _Not always_ , Sean thought, as he watched Max lead Josef away. _Sometimes you would never guess your opponents motives in a million years. Not until it is too late._

 

XXX  


_Maxie was a perverse vampire. He got his rocks off in the strangest ways. I think it amused him to steal Josef away from his royal family and bring him into the Alexei “family”. As for me… do I admit I’m glad he did it? Through the centuries that followed, we both had one constant. That which never changes and it always there. There’s a human expression, “Home is where the heart is.”_  
  
 _We are each other’s home._

  
XXX  


**2008:**  
  
  
“You so could have been the Tsar of Russia,” Shane opined.  
  
They were sitting side by side against the wall of the house under the stars, the glittering lights of L.A. spread out in the distance. A bottle of moonshine sat next to them. A date on the calendar had led to a rare bout of reminiscing; it was the anniversary of Josef’s turning.  
  
Josef looked at Shane. “I have no regrets,” he said quietly. “I’d rather have you.”  
  
Shane turned his head to the view, most likely to conceal the moisture in his eyes. He grabbed the bottle of shine and took a mouthful. There was silence for a time.  
  
“Is this the part where I say I’ve grown up?” Josef finally spoke again.  
  
“I guess that depends on whether you want to.”  
  
“There’s a lot I never knew before.”  
  
“You weren’t meant to,” Shane answered.  
  
“Why?” Josef asked, taking Shane’s hand and lacing their fingers together.  
  
Shane sighed. “You needed a big brother,” he reminded. “A…sire.”  
  
“Maybe when you live forever, roles can change and shift over the centuries.” Josef lifted Shane’s arm over his head so that it was around him, keeping hold of the hand.  
  
“Maybe,” Shane said simply.  
  
“What do you need?” Josef whispered, not letting the conversation drop.  
  
“I have everything I need,” Shane told him, pulling him closer and kissing the side of his head. “I have everything.”  
  
“How is it a nineteen year old girl was more of an equal to you than I was?”  
  
“History,” Shane said. “Old habits. Let’s take a swim,” he announced abruptly, getting up and starting to strip off his clothes.  
  
Josef stood also, pretending to be shocked at the suggestion. “It’s cold, and we’re drunk. We might hit our heads and drown!”  
  
Shane quirked a lopsided grin at the absurd comment. “I’ll take that chance.” Pushing aside the last of his clothing, he jumped in.  
  
Josef stood at the edge of the pool, watching appreciatively as the appealing body flexed and dove into the water. Distracted as he was, he was taken off guard when, quicker than the mortal eye could see, Shane grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pool, clothes and all.  
  
“I should have known that was going to happen,” Josef lamented as he stood up in the shallow end, pulling at his soaked silk shirt. You really hate my clothes, don’t you?”  
  
“No. I just like seeing you out of them,” Shane wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, starting to undress him. “But you could stand to develop a new style. You know, something more casual.” When the wet clothes had been tossed over his shoulder into the water, Shane pulled him closer, kissing him.  
  
“Hey, didn’t I see this in a porn movie once?” Josef quipped with a grin.  
  
“I could always pretend I’m the pool boy… Nah,” he said after pretending to think about it, and wrapped his fist around Josef’s erection, pumping firmly.  
  
Josef found his lips again and they devoured each other’s mouths for long minutes, while that relentless hand never slowed its pace. After four hundred years, Shane knew his body, knew how to touch; how it prolong it when he wanted to and how to drive Josef quickly to the edge.  
  
Josef pulled his head away. “I’m too close…”  
  
“Yeah, so?” Shane dropped to knees in pool and took the erection into his mouth, working maddeningly up and down for a few moments before suddenly deep throating him.  
  
Josef came with a cry of surprise, fangs slicing into his lower lip.  
  
Shane slid up Josef’s body on his journey to his feet again, tongue removing the traces of blood left on the already healed lip. He maneuvered them over to the steps of the pool. “Hands and knees,” he whispered into Josef’s ear.  
  
Despite an involuntary shiver at the words, he hesitated. “That’s a bit too subservient for me,” he commented archly.  
  
“You wanna get fucked?”  
  
Their location did limit the choices somewhat; Josef chose to move away from the steps, his back to the other vampire, resting his arms over the top of the pool.  
  
“Are you ready now, your highness?” Shane asked jokingly. Josef didn’t deign to answer, so he took that as a yes. He grabbed the bottle of suntan oil that one of the girls had left behind, applying some and taking a few moments to enjoy the feel of his slippery hand sliding up and down on his erection.  
  
“Waiting, here,” Josef reminded pointedly.  
  
“Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” Shane said, moving up close behind him.  
  
Josef’s whole body was relaxed from his orgasm, and Shane slipped in with little resistance. They both groaned in pleasure. He began slowly at first, picking up the pace as the desire built between them.  
  
With the shorter refractory period of a vampire and the sensations Shane was causing in his body, it was inevitable that Josef was soon grabbing his reawakening erection and pushing back in time with Shane’s thrusts. “Harder!” he demanded. “Fuck me harder.”  
  
Then Shane was pulling him up, thrusting into his body as he took over the job of jerking off for him. Hitting that spot inside him over and over until he was shoving back frantically for more stimulation. He felt Shane’s body release, and sharp fangs in his shoulder, then he was biting his own arm and coming with a muffled shout.  


XXX

  
Josef arose from his freezer late the next afternoon, quickly and efficiently getting ready for work before going to say hi to his girls and pick up ‘breakfast.’ Several of them were lounging in the front room, waiting for him.  
  
“Josef?” Candice asked. She was standing by the sliding glass doors leading to pool area.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart?” he answered distractedly, thinking she would do nicely this morning.  
  
“What are your clothes doing in the pool?”  
  
He came over to stand beside her, rubbing his chin thoughtfully…to keep from grinning. “How did they get there?” He furrowed his brow in feigned deep concentration. “No matter. I’ll have the pool boy take care of it,” he said, now allowing the grin free reign. Putting an arm around her, he began leading her into his study. “But first, it’s time for breakfast.”  
  
  
The end  
2/14/09  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting coincidences: The Romanov dynasty came into power right after the Rurik dynasty, which is said to originate from the Vikings – although historians debate whether it’s true or not. I also found it of interest that Oslo (Norway, Shane’s birthplace) burned to the ground the same year Josef was turned. So I used it advantageously in the story.


End file.
